


your guidelines (look outside the margins)

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Beholding Avatar Doesn't Realise She's Working With Other Fear Avatars, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, also a little bit of. gender question., evil fearsona introduction wahoo, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Margaret "Maggie" Doyle considers Abbeywood Tower, her job, and her patron. It's all she needs in order to thrive. Her coworkers are just kindathere, you know?
Kudos: 3





	your guidelines (look outside the margins)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: evil little fear avatar shit (eye stuff, vague vast stuff, vague spiral stuff), very slightly implied mental health issues/passive suicide ideation, very slightly implied/referenced fatphobia

Maggie is receptive to gossip, so long as it's _clear_. After all, that's why she floated the idea of a radio talk show from nine (in the evening) to five (in the morning) and people could call in with their creepy _true_ stories. Brian was keen on it, his grin so wide it gave Maggie one of her little shivers (and a low background headache), and Andrew was more than willing to work the nighttime hours with her, so she was beyond pleased with it. Hardly anyone else bothers them while they work, which she likes.

What she also likes -- apart from the stories that feed her well -- is the height. The station's situated at the top of Abbeywood Tower, not unlike St Johns Beacon (and she's glad she didn't even think of trying to submit her CV there, she's quite comfy at home, where she can live and stay alive), and it's at the same height, if she recalls correctly (she thinks that's right, but her memory's beyond awful), but sometimes when she looks outside it seems to _stretch_ , like some sort of movie effect where the background falls away, or some dream physics coming out to play tricks on her mind. It's... something. A little scary, and she remembers one of the early afternoon hosts -- Gillian? -- saying she felt the same way sometimes, and that it scared her something awful. So yeah, scary, but also kinda _thrilling_ to think about. Like, what if the ceiling-to-floor glass panel evaporated while Maggie was pressing up against it while she watched the world?

And sometimes she can't... find the elevator, but she blames that on nightowl brain.

It must be a sight if people see them (singular? she-or-they. trying something out, but in private, _obviously_.), a short and fat woman(?) pressing against the glass sometimes, at midnight (breaktime) or early morning (leavetime), even if she is so high up. Someone with a telescope (freak, asshole, weirdo, _what the fuck are you looking at?_ ) might see her, and she's not keen on it, but it doesn't stop her from her habit.

She considers the tower (high up and with a deliriously delicious three-sixty view), she considers her parents and brother (they don't _know_ , they don't even listen most of the time, which makes sense because Mum prefers the TV and so does Dad, and Ryan's on his laptop or console most of the day when he isn't looking for a job, and she's grateful they don't know this _less nice_ part of her), she considers her job and her callers with their little stories (other patrons' and servants' _leftovers_ that could've gone to the Magnus Institute down in _fucking London_ for a greater promise of anonymity but she is beyond glad, of course, that they were propelled to feed her instead -- despite the occasional physical threat in public, she's _fine_ ), and she considers, occasionally, her colleagues. Brian and Andrew, mostly, and Brian's technically her boss (basically so, anyway. if they'd discussed it properly before, she can't remember.), and she's... well, she likes them. Andrew's funny and he's fantastic as "host's assistant" (and she _likes_ him, quite a bit, in a hypothetically-maybe way), and Brian's a decent and _trustworthy_ boss (she tells him more than she tells her own dad. fucking hell.).

(She should probably look into why there's sometimes no elevator when Brian's on break. She should probably look into why it feels like the world stretches away when she looks out of the window when Andrew joins her. But she's got more important things on her mind. Like feeding the Voyeur.)

**Author's Note:**

> the name of the radio show and the tower are made up thank u. also idk much really about working at a radio station place so if i get things So Very Awfully Wrong i am sorry
> 
> this was mostly a writing exercise of sorts?


End file.
